


있다면 (If You)

by bugimons



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Lai Guanlin, Mentioned Nu'est Ensemble, Mentioned Ong Seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugimons/pseuds/bugimons
Summary: Hosting MCountdown is supposed to be an honor, but why does he feel so nervous?A short fic inspired by the video M2 uploaded and then took down





	있다면 (If You)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this off my chest after watching the video 100000 times. Sorry if it's not very good :')

Standing in front of the crowd of fans does little to calm Minhyun's racing heart. Although he has had years of experience standing on stage in front of such a crowd, for some reason today he just can't shake his nervousness. The screen is still airing Wanna One’s pre-recorded performance, so he still has some time to breathe before he has to host again.

Guanlin gives him a concerned look, but Minhyun just brushes it off. “I'm fine,” he mouths, even though he knows it's a big fat lie.

The other artists are filling up the stage behind them, but Minhyun doesn't turn around because they could go live at any minute now.

“Minhyun-ah,” says a familiar voice softly.

Minhyun's heart beats louder in his chest.

“I'm here, don't worry.” A small hand rests itself on his shoulder, and all of a sudden his stress melts away.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Aron and Dongho smiling brightly at him. He really wants to turn around and hug them right now, but he knows that he can't. Not because of professionalism but also because of the akgaes.

Seongwoo gives him a slight nudge to signal that they're going live. Minhyun takes a deep breath and speaks into the mic. Jonghyun's hand is no longer on his shoulder, but is resting on the small of his back.

After announcing Wanna One's win, he senses Jonghyun's hand leaving his back. Before he knows it, he has turned around and is tugging Jonghyun's arm. Jonghyun looks back at him, mouthing “What is it?”

 _Don't go_ his eyes plead silently. Aware of all the eyes on them, he gives Jonghyun a quick bow. Jonghyun gives him a small smile. _I won't._


End file.
